Lion's Pride
by elizabeth.mary.stark
Summary: Set after First Year. After loosing so many points for Gryffindor, Harry wants to leave everything - magic, Hogwarts, and friends behind. His team has treated him harshly and he took it very had. Can the very ones who did the damage, be the ones to save him? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Narrator's POV 

It was raining, again. The whole world seemed to feel dark and gloomy to Harry as he walked up the path to Gryffindor tower to change. He had already been to the locker room and changed, only to find his teammates, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred and George turn their backs on him. In all of his 11 years of life he had never felt so bad. That was really bad. He could handle the Dursley's cruelty, he had endured it for ten years. Ten long, miserable years of cooking, cleaning, picking up after, beatings, and starvation. Ten years of the Dursley's trying to turn him into their own, personal slave. "Well," he thought, "I really have had a miserable life. Maybe, they're right. I am a freak, a miserable freak with a bastard father and slut of a mother who died drunkenly in a car crash. I don't have any friends but Ron and Hermione, and they deserve better than me."

Oliver's POV

The whole time at Quidditch practice, something was wrong with Harry. I mean, normally, he puts his all into practice, coming up with new ideas. Maybe we were wrong to treat him that way. We thought that as a team, we were family and we were supposed to discipline someone when they misbehave and our form of discipline was ignoring the person. But, something about him feels wrong. Today when we out in the fields, he just did what I asked, nothing more, nothing less. And oh, that look of abandonment and hurt in his eyes, that was what hurt the most. Come on, we can't win the Quidditch cup if our Seeker doesn't try his best.

Alicia's POV

If the Quidditch team is a family, Oliver is the dad and I the mom. Normally, one would think Angelina, my best friend for 3 years is the mom, since she is a bit of a leader. But with Oliver, being so obsessed with Quidditch and Angelina to a minor extent, after a long talk, we thought it would be better for me, the lease obsessed one to balance him out. Angelina, George, and Fred were supposed to play the role of the big sister/brothers to Katie, the youngest on the team, well that is before our Seeker, Harry, came. Now it is both of them as the babies, Harry the biggest baby of the lot of us.

Oliver was the angriest when we heard about the point loss. He wanted to kick Harry off the team. I am the only reason that Harry is still on it. He is just new to this world, and something tells me he has not had a good upbringing. Maybe the Muggles, had abused him.

As a half-blood learning and living in both worlds, I know something about the muggle child-care system. Dad is a wizard, while mum is the muggle. I know about the child care system since one of my muggle friends went through um - what do you call it - a divorce, and had to live with her dad. Well, her dad abused her, sexually, emotionally, and physically, and with my family's help, we got her to tell us which we then called the police. It worked out well for her and I learned something about the courts. Still though, the sexually abused, well that gives me the shivers.

Back to Harry, I will work to get to know him better. I hated not being able to hold him and tell him it will be alright and that I am not mad with him. According to the rumor, he was being noble, a prized character trait of the very house that is treating him like a pariah, and was helping out a friend. I couldn't and that what was killing me today. I think I should have a go at talking to Angelina, she is smart and might help me pressure Wood into being kinder to Harry. That girl is scary if she wants to be and has gotten Wood to be loose up with us a few times.

Angelina's POV

I was approached by a down-cast Alicia. Uh-oh, I thought, something must not be good, otherwise, she is the sunshine of the Quidditch group. She had me walk with her around the lake and began to talk.

"Angelina, how do you feel about the point loss thanks to our Seeker?" she asked.

I thought about how to put it. I had mixed feelings. I decided to tell her as candidly and accurately as possible. "I don't know Alicia, I feel like those pendulums on the clocks, rocking back and forth. I don't know whether to be proud that he is already exhibiting nobility, sad he is going to loose the house a bunch of points, or angry at him and the other first years in on it. I can't settle on one feeling. I think we should talk to Katie about it, she is closer in age to him and is also new to the team."

Katie's POV

Ahhh - they must want to talk about moves. Can't they let me be, here in the common room? Why can't they just do it during practice. What is wrong with Alicia, she should be able to talk Angelina out of it. If they do, well, I got to scoot. Angelina can go on and on about it, so I want to wear her out. Well, they want to talk to me, they got to find me. I guess it is time to play chase.

I ran to the door, and thankfully just missed them. The only problem is, they are hot on my tail. I began running towards the stairs, because I know they are Angelina's weakness. She hates them. That witch! She comes running up them. I am headed to the 5th floor and then will come right back down, on the other side of the castle. Then I will run around the lake, come inside, and run to my dorm, where she cannot get in, unless I invite her. Ha!

45 minutes later...

LOL! I can hear Angelina trying to curse this door open, but it isn't working. She has even tried to summon me, but thankfully, the doors prevent that. I guess I will go back to homework.

1 hr and a half later...

"Time for dinner and meeting the Harpy," I thought. Well, I might as well face it, so I went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"There you are. I have been chasing you all afternoon trying to talk to you," Angelina thundered at me.

"Well, what do you want from me? Quidditch tactics? Bertie Botts Flavored Bean? Chocolate frogs? My bag of nail polish?"

"What was the last thing?" Alicia asked me.

Shoot, why does she have to pay so much attention to everything I say? "Nothing" I told her with a shrug of my shoulders.

Rolling her eyes, she told me, "If you don't tell me Katie, I swear, I will turn you into my target for the tickle hex till we all become very acquainted with it."

"Oh fine," I grumbled, "I said that did you want my bag of nail polish."

" Yes, I do, but first, I want to talk to you about Harry." She told me. "Angelina, its safe, she doesn't have her wand out."

"Well, Katie, since you are new to the team, how do you feel about how we treat Harry?"

Ohhh...I guess I should have heard them out earlier. This is going to be a long conversation... "Well, it is mean, unfair, and plain stupid. Everytime I see you refer to Harry as 'the Seeker' I want to get my Potions book and walk the back of your head. I don't talk to Harry much, no more than you do, but he seem to be sorry and really hurt by your behavoir. I have to admit though, his eyes were very cute and when he said bye, to me, his eyes seem to cut right through my soul." And thus our night passed, developing the bond of sisterhood between us, the bond of teammates, and family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I only own this variation of the plot line, and my mistake.**

Alicia's POV**  
**  
Well, we planned all night. Thankfully, it was Friday, so we could stay up later and not worry about class. Since it would take to long to tell you blow by blow, here is the basic summary of what we are going to do.

1. Find Fred and George (not to hard - only need to find one of them and bam - we have the other)

2. Get to be serious and willing to talk to us about something other than Quidditch or pranking (Now that is going to be really hard. These boys have a one track mind. And don't start talking about serious to me, when are they ever serious.)

3. Tell them about Harry and get their point of view on the way we treat him.

4. Convince them that we should talk to Oliver about lightening up on Harry. (Maybe a little difficult - we shall see)

5. Find Oliver (Super Easy. He will either be at his dorm or at the Quidditch pitch or at the Quidditch section of the library.

6. Convince him to lighten up on Harry. (That will be the hardest. I just hope he saw how depressed and hurt Harry look and will feel regretful of his decision.

Katie's POV

After a couple hours of searching the castle, we finally found George and Fred working on who knows what. Probably something to prank someone. Yeah - why don't I sound shocked? It is normal. Just a daily occurrence.

Well thankfully, the boys we agreeing with us and they were suggesting that they would get their bats out and use Oliver as a Bludger for practice if he doesn't agree with us. A little violent, but will hopefully will work as a last resort.

This is more or less how it went. The three of us were hunting together. Angelina, who has pretty good eyesight saw George's back. As we approached, Fred tried the Notice-Me-Not spell, but thankfully it was too late. A short Finite Incantum later, we got the boys to settle down.  
It was all Alicia's idea, so we let her start off on the whole deal.

"Fred, George, there you are! Where in the heck have you been all this time? We have been searching the castle for you. (Insert a smack to the back of their heads!) The reason is that we have wanted to talk to you about something."

"What" said George.

"Do" said Fred.

"Want" George asked

"To" Fred continued

"Talk about?"They chorused together. Urgh! Why do they have to do that. Why can't they speak like normal human beings. Oh wait, they aren't normal. Duh!

Angelina took up the helm, unaffected by the twins' mind-boggling speech, continuing, "Harry, your little brother, and another first year lost us 150 points. Oliver was really mad at them and now is making us all punish him by giving him the cold shoulder. He really wanted to throw Harry off the team, but Alicia managed to calm him down. Right?"

"Yeah - we are following you." Replied the terrible twins.

"Well, when I look at Harry," Angelina began, "Harry looks like a little kid who has been kicked while feeling down. It is bad enough when you are older, but when you are brand-new to Hogwarts and magic, don't have your family with you, and your house and the school hates you its really bad. He is after all, just a little boy. (A/N Sorry, I can't help the GOF quote!) I think we should convince Oliver to let us be kinder to him. I think a full apology from the team is just the beginning."

Alicia continued, "To me, it looks like that the Muggles Harry has lived with have never shown him much love or attention. I have seen all types of abuse, and I am not a hundred percent for sure, but I think he is abused. How bad, I really don't know. He doesn't really see or understand the family that the Quidditch team is supposed to be. He probably feels that he is unwanted and on the fringes of things."

Alicia ran out of breath, so I continued the thread. "What do you think? We have presented our case, what do see and feel. I think it would be better for all of us if you two talked about it for a little while and have one, and I mean only one of you tell me what you think."

After a couple minutes of discussion, looking graver than ever (what a miracle!) "I think you are right. We need to have a little "discussion with Oliver." Let's go."

Harry's POV

Well, um, I should start packing and planning- in secret of course. I want to leave and get out of here, the trick is how. I don't know. I think that maybe, I should escape during our time to go home or in my case, my personal prison and torture chamber. I would go to the Dursley's, stay there awhile to not arouse any suspicions of what I plan to do, and then sneak out under my invisibility cloak to Gringotts to collect some money. That will be all I plan to keep of the wizarding world - my inheritance.

Hogwarts hates me. The Quidditch team doesn't like me at all. They refer to me as "the Seeker" ignore me, and even the girls are giving me a cold shoulder. The others in my house are also really mad. Slytherins and their head of house, hated me from the very moment I stepped into this castle. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, they ignore me unless we are paired up in class. I can only find comfort in Hermione and Ron, they too lost points.****

A/N  
To all those who hit favorite, reviewed or followed, thank you!  
I don't know when I will get to update, my schedule has been really erratic. You can count on at least one update per month.  
When you review, please give constructive criticism. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you don't like (respectfully please!), tell me what you want to happen, and tell me what you think that I, as a writer, should improve. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's POV

There I was, sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, in the cool evening dusk, quietly reading a book on Beater tactics. Then, another moment later, I faced the fury of angry women and Beater bats. Then I realized I was in trouble. Since I knew this would be a long, and probably loud discussion, knowing Angelina's tendency to yell when she is really mad, I decided it would be better to take this discussion somewhere private, though the question was where. I couldn't take them all up to my dorm, it was a mess and I would get an earful from Percy for making a ruckus in the dorms. I couldn't do it in the common room, that would get too much attention. Where was a place to talk? Who knows.

Well, my answer came pretty soon, when one of the girls, presumably Angry Angelina, yanked my arm, grabbed my book, called a house elf, and popped us off somewhere.

A few moments later, I discovered we were in a special compartment of some trunk with me unceremoniously dumped in a hard wooden straight-back chair. Just as I was going to get off and start talking to them, I got hit with a Body-Bind Spell. Lovely. I wonder what in the heck is going on? I am their captain and I can kick them off the team for doing that. What is so important that they are risking their Quidditch slot? I soon got my answer.

Alicia's POV

Once Fred got Oliver with the Body Bind spell, I knew we were safe - for the moment. Since we finally had him where we all wanted him to be, I as the "mom" of the team, and the leader of HH (Helping Harry) I began the "talk" with him.

"Oliver Philip Woods! You are a mean insensitive jerk! What in the world possessed you to treat Harry that poorly. Outside of Quidditch matters, you have no right to punish him! He already feels bad for losing so many points. Quidditch appears to be Harry's one love, do you really have to spoil it for him and us!"

Oliver, being the idiotic git he is, asked us, "Why not? He deserves to be punished. When I was younger, when I did something wrong, Mum took something away from me that I loved."

Katie, being the adorable little spitfire, yelled right back at him, "Well, lets see, shall we. One, you are not Harry's dad. Second, you have not told Harry yet how this whole family thing works. Third, as Alicia told you, you are in no capacity to punish or reward Harry in any matter, except for Quidditch."

Oliver then hollered back, "Watch it Katie. I can have you moved back to reserves or kicked off the team. Do you really want it?"

Ugh! Oliver and his stupid Quidditch. Ugh! Katie. She really is too young to stand up to him, she is scared of him to an extent and is a little too meek when someone threatens her. It looks like Angelina was able to come to the rescue and help us out.

"Oliver! I have been a part of this team almost as long as you have. I have played an equal role as Katie in this entire affair. If you threaten Katie, you are threatening me too. And if you kick Katie off the team, or move her to reserves, may Merlin help you. I, your best chaser, will resign from the team, find Professor Mcgonagall, tell her what is going on, and ask her to ban you from from Quidditch."

"Gees, Angie, back off!"

"Oliver, due to your treatment of Katie, I am revoking that right to using that nickname. You may only use Miss Johnson of Angelina until you earn back that right."

It looked like it was going to get ugly between the two of them, so I got in the middle to break them up.

"Ok, you two. Oliver, listen to us. Even the twins support us. Right guys?" I told them. Seeing them nod, I continued. "Angelina, aren't you being a little harsh. I am not saying what he did was alright, and you have no right to be angry, but come on, that is a little mean."

Suddenly, I heard the clock in the compartment telling us it was already nine. Oh, dear, Angie, Fred, George and I have Flitwick's test tomorrow. I guess we can let Oliver go and we can study for the test.

Katie's POV

As the Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George went off their separate ways, I went hunting for a first year Gryffindor boy. Spotting one, I think his name is what, um yeah, Dean, I think, I called out to him. "Oy! Can you come over here for a minute?" After getting a positive response, he came over to me.

"Thanks for coming over. I want to ask you, are you still on decent terms with Harry Potter?" I asked him. Seeing the boy was shaking, I told him, "Gees - I am not a monster. I won't bite your head off. So what is the relationship between you and him? Are you angry at him, do you pity him, or just what?'

After a moment of tapping my toes, he responded saying, "Well...we have never been friends, but we are friendly. I don't get why this whole point thing is such a big deal. If what I have heard is correct, you only get to see your colors on the walls of the Great Hall for less than 24 hours. What is the point of it? To me, it only expands and causes big rifts in Hogwarts and in Gryffindor itself. There is a muggle saying, "United we stand, divided we fall. I think we are falling instead of standing back up because most of the house is against Harry, Hermione, and Ron."  
Since it appears that he is not angry at Harry, I responded warmly. "Thanks for the information. By the way, good points about the house points. You have given me a lot to think about. Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" Seeing that he shook his head, I continued on. "Please go find Harry for me and tell him to meet me at the willow by the lake in 30 minutes. OK? Great - thanks!" And with that, I dashed off to find Alicia.

Turned out, she was hanging out in the study rooms, with my good friend, Leanne, arguing over who was the better Seeker, Harry versus Cedric. With her Hufflepuff loyalty, she bravely defended Cedric, while Alicia was bragging about Harry, bringing about Harry and the point loss. Thankfully, for the HH cause, Alicia managed to dance around the subject, before I came.

"Hi Leanne! Can I steal Alicia from you? This really cannot wait." I was glad to see my friend, but this was more important, "Alicia, I am going to talk to Harry in about fifteen. Do you want to tag along?"

"Sure," she said, "but let me say bye to Leanne. Where are we going?" Saying her goodbyes, we began heading off.

Answering, I told her, "To the willow on the far side of the lake."

"Shoot, that is a half mile away of staircases and hoards of students. We only have what, 10 minutes to get there." She told me.

Oh brother. We are going to be late. I am one of those sticklers of five minutes early is on time, on time is five minutes late. Well, actually, that is not too bad, Harry is late for almost everything. No biggie.

**A/N**

**Hi! Thanks for reading. Please excuse the long A/N. This is not a rant about my life, or any excuses, this is actual information that might interest you. I hope! Signing off - .stark**

**Betas**

**I am looking for a beta. Here are my requirements. **

**1. Must have written one family and hurt/comfort stories.**

**2. Must have good grammar**

**3. Must have passed with a B in English 10 or an adult.**

**4. Must have good ideas.**

**5. Must not use any profanity worse than the word "Shoot, and heck"**

**6. Must be able to respond within 48 hours.**

**7. Must be able to manage their own schedule so that if they are going to take a vacation, I get warned 48 hours in advance.**

**8. Must be able to give criticism without being mean.**

**9. Must be respectful of my ideas and understand this is my story.**

**10. Must have a good attitude.**

**If you think you can beta, please PM me. The deadline is March 13, 2013. **

**Updates**

**I will try to update 2x per month. I unfortunately cannot do once a week. The two will be sporadic and not be regular, unfortunately that is just a reflection of my schedule. Sorry!**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Thank you for the praise:**

**Rainbow207, DragonBall X Avalon, bat fan1987**

**Great ideas:**

**anthony37: Read this chapter. This is the response to your suggestion.**

**lmill123: I am thinking about it. Great idea, was considering it and still am. That is still a chapter or three away though.**

**Katzzar: Thanks for the info. It has been a long time since i have read the books. I have not had access to them, so I did not remember that exact fact. Thanks!**

**Anonymous Review Katconan: Very interesting, thought provoking stuff. Some answers will be coming soon.**


End file.
